Broken Pieces
by Phoenixthe moon sun
Summary: There is just so much pain one can keep in, before it catches up to them. once it does, their outer mask they try so hard to keep up slips or even worse it brakes into pieces. For her the betrayal of her friends was the last pain she felt, before her whole entire mask broke into pieces.
1. Prologue

Broken Pieces

Prologue

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime or it characters but I do own this story.**

 _I'm gonna smile like nothings wrong_

 _Pretend like everything's all right_

 _Act like it's all perfect even though_

 _Inside it really hurts_

 _~Anonymous_

There is just so much one can take, and one can hide inside before it catches up to them. People who are strong can keep it going for years, but even they have a time when the act falters; when that happens they lock themselves away until they can bring that act back up. She wonders if this pressure in her chest is the sign of her act faltering, she hope it wasn't.

"Hey guys look!"

Breaking away from her thoughts she look at the blue hooded cape girl that was pointing at a small, yet elegant store that stood a few feet in front of them. From this far she could feel the small sparkle in the eyes of the girl.

"But haven't we visit to many stores already?"

The blue cape girl turn her head away from the store to look at her, and shook her head before smiling.

"No we haven't, so lets go!"

She cheered, as she grabbed hold of her hand practically dragging her to the store, rolling her eyes and shaking her head she had no other choice but let her self be dragged. Glancing up she notice the way clouds begin to roll in covering the sun, slightly narrowing her eyes at the sky she hope it wouldn't start raining.

As soon as they enter the store the blue cape girl quickly let go of her hand to rush from one end of the store to the other, not letting even the slightest thing inside the store to pass her eyes. Once again she felt that sparkle that the blue cape girl held as she roamed around all the fashionable clothes. She took a small glance at her friends who stood a bit frozen as they follow the blue cape girl with their eyes. Letting out a small inaudible sigh, she walks away from them trying to find a place to sit and be alone if only for a small amount of time. After reaching one end of the store she found what she needed, sitting her self down she turn her body to glance out the small window that stood behind the chair she was currently occupying. Fear flash through her eyes as her eyes met with a dark sky that turn even darker as she continues to stare at it. Her body began to slightly tremble as a piece of a dark memory resurface to her mind.

'Please not know, please I need to hold on if only for a bit'

She tried to sink that memory back down; because right now she needed to continue this act that noting was wrong with her. Her shaking abruptly stop as she felt the presence of someone approaching her, pulling her hood a bit more down her face she took a look at the approaching person from the corner of her eye. Relief washed over her as she noted that it was one of her friends. The black hood of his cape was pull over his head to conceal his face from anyone as he walk towards her. She turn her body away from the window as he stood hovering over her

"What are you doing here?"

She internally flinch at his cold demanding voice, looking down at the floor she open her small pale lips to respond

"Nothing just trying to rest for a bit"

She could feel his stare as she continue to look down at the floor; both stay like that for a few moments until she heard him turn in his heels to walk away from her. Turning her gaze away from the floor she look back up to the darkening sky.

"Oi, we are leaving"

Looking back at him she got up, and proceeded to pass him.

She looks at her group of friends that stood by the door obviously patiently waiting for them, as they regroup with them one by one exited the boutique. She let out a faint smile as the girl walking besides her wave her hands around frantically trying to get words to explain what she saw in their. She knew that it was pretty hard for her to explain all the excitement she held but as the girl calm down she let out a small smile and let the words to flow out of her mouth.

"They were the prettiest dresses I have ever seen"

She let out another small smile

"But haven't you said those same words to every store we visited"

The girl turns her head to look at her and she felt her eyes holding disbelief, looking down at the ground guilt began to slowly form in the pit of her stomach. Silence engulf the atmosphere as they both kept an even walking step, she glance at the blue cape girl besides her but her mouth was seal close refusing to speak against the awkward silence.

The silence follow them as they maid their way around the town neither wanting to break it, she wanted to hide herself again so grabbing the hem of the hood she pull it down trying to cover her face even more than it was before. Mentally scolding her self for saying those harsh embarrassing words in front of their friends. Sighing she slightly open her mouth to speak, but completely shut it when rain began to heavily fall.

"Oi! We need to find shelter now!"

Her body stiffened as the raindrops collided with her red cape, her mind became blank and the fear that she felt in the store came back with out any warning. She felt so alone; she felt fear as that memory slowly made its way into her blank mind. No she couldn't let her act slip now. Shaking her head she turn to look at her friends, but they were no longer there, snapping her head back to the front she finally spotted them running through the crowd trying to find shelter.

'No please don't leave me alone again'

Her eyes turn a slightly darker color and without letting her self think twice she began to sprint trying her best to catch up to them. Her legs slowly began to ache as she continue to run at her fullest, her vision turn blurry as her friends disappeared through the crowd of people; the fear she had taking complete control over her brain. As she took her next step her foot slip causing gravity to pull her forwards, closing her eyes she let her own instincts kick in, her arm quickly shot up covering her face before making contact with the wet hard ground. She let out a small whimper as she landed, her hair locks that were once conceal by her hood fanning all around her. She stays unmoving in the floor before slowly and painfully removing her arms from underneath the weight of her head. Letting out another whimper of pain she use her arms to pull her upper body, she flinch as she felt her now wet trousers tickle her chin. People around her stop running as they quickly recognize who she was, whispers quickly erupted through the crowd as she touch her hair.

"Its her…"

"What is she doing here?"

"Yeah there is no doubt its her"

An elderly woman stood at her line of vision opening her lips she pronounce the words as loud and clear as she could.

"I hate monsters like you"

She looks up from the ground, her eyes displaying a small amount of shock and internal pain. Looking away from the women she let her eyes roam around the whole crowd, but all their expressions stay the same, the expression of disgust and hatred.

"I…"

"People like you disgust me"

Lifting one trembling hand she pressed it around her heart curling her digits into the soft fabric of her cape. Her jaw tightens as she tried to stop her tears from escaping.

"W…why? Are you doing this-"?

"Monsters like you don't deserve to be happy"

An immense jolt of pain enters her head, tightening the hold of the fabric of her hood and jaw she restrict her self from screaming.

'Why…why is this happening to me!?'

All at once that memory that she tried to lock away resurface to her mind. She let her hands to limply slip to her side. She let her head fall as tears began to rush down her face mixing with the rain that continue to fall. The voices around continue but she remain unmoving with her tears still spilling, there was no hint of them stopping any time soon. She sat there wondering if anyone will come or if anyone care about her, she wonder if any one would grieve or even remember that she was gone to begin with.

'I truly wish I wasn't ever bo-'

She was suddenly pulled out of her grieving world, as the intensity of the pain in her head increased. The pains in her arms resurface as she quickly pulls them up to her head her fingers digging into her scalp. Lifting her pulsating head from the ground she look all around her, trying her best to find the person behind the pain in her head. But as she tried to find him or her, the pain increased even more.

"STOP!"

Her throat burn as she scream that same word over and over again, but no one stop it no one even felt guilty as they continued to inflict her with the pain. No one.

"PLEASE, I BEG YOU STOP! HURTING ME!"

Those were the last words that came out of her mouth as her vision slowly became bleary; her body became weaker until she didn't have enough strength to keep herself up. She closes her eyes tears still streaming down her small pale flush face. Her hands once again fell limply to her side, her feet becoming undone from underneath her as her body fell backwards.

'No one will ever care'

She was ready to feel one last ache, but it never came instead a warm hand grabbed her shoulder holding her upper body up a few centimeters away from the ground. Wincing she slowly tried to open her eyes. Blinking a few times painfully her vision became clear; looking up she was met with a pair of beautiful cold eyes. A second later her eyes once again began to slowly close, but she kept her gaze fixated to those pair of eyes

'How could a pair of warm hands belong to a person with such beautiful deep cold blue eyes?'

She wonder one last time as the darkness she loath all her life welcome her and as it did the mask she held inside slid back into place until it was once again its time to slip off.


	2. Chapter 1

Broken Pieces

Chapter one

 **Disclaimer: once again I do not own** **Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime or it characters but I do own this story.**

 _Yeah._

 _She's smiling._

 _But don't let that fool you._

 _Look into her eyes._

 _She's braking inside._

 _~Anonymous_

 _ **~~X~~**_

' **Its cold**

 **Darkness engulfing my entire vision, blinking several times my eyes slowly began to slowly adjust. But even so, all I could still see was pure darkness. What am I doing in a place like this alone? My body feels numb and stiff, trying to move proves to be even more complicated than breathing it self. What's going on why can't I see anything? Why can't I move? I want to scream, but as I open my mouth to do so nothing comes out….nothing at all. Why….why cant I feel or do anything? Why does seem like I have been in this kind of place before? Why…? I can feel my warm tears prickling the cold skin of my face as they flow down, faster and faster each time. I don't want to be here, but somehow inside I feel like I do. NO! STOP! I can't let it slip just yet I have to hold on longer.**

 **I have to…**

 **Eh!?**

 **Light I see light**

 **Using all the strength I could muster I lifted my hand up to the glowing light, dispersing as it made contact with my hand and blinding me for a few seconds. As the blinding light disappeared all that was left was a glowing…a glowing broken mask ready to completely brake in any given moment. My body began to shake as tears once again flooded down my face. It cant be…that cant be mine….THAT CANT BE MINE!?'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fine stirred, slowly both ruby red eyes flutter open. She blinked several times, lying motionless in the twin size bed, before moving her upper body to stand. Leaning her back to the beds' head rest, she move her left hand to rub at her blurry eyes. Folding her legs she let her head rest in both knees 'if that dream is correct than that means I don't have that much time left before the mask completely brakes…but I don't want that to happen just yet, I don't want it to happen' furrowing her eyebrows, she buried her head in between both knees as fresh new tears spill down her eyes. Her whole body trembled as she silently cried her heart out, lifting her head she furiously wipe out the tears with the palm of both hands.

No she can't allow this to continue, untangling both legs from the bed sheets she stood up. Picking up her Wonder Academy's uniform from the bedside table, she began to change from her nightgown into it. Picking up the brush she started to untangle the mess of hair, and putting it up into her usual low pigtails, moving away from the bedside table she proceeded towards the door were she grabbed her red ankle boots place them of both feet and walking out her dorm. Slowly to not make any noise she close the dorms door and walk down the long hallway towards the exit of the building.

It wasn't unusual for her to wake up early to take a small walk around the campus, even when she use to share a dorm with her twin sister, she would usually without making any noise walk out the door before her sister could even wake up. That's right it has been about two years since she enrolled to this school, and it has also been one year since she was move out from her twin sister dorm, so she could complete all her night missions with out having to make her sister suspicious of what she was doing all night long. Missions, she hated more than anything to do the schools dirty work, but she does them to keep both her family and friends safe from the Black Crystal organization and from the Dangerous Magic teacher.

Sighing she slowly open the double doors, the chilly breeze prickling her warm skin, making her slightly shiver as she walk away from the dorms building. Walking slowly she enjoyed the peace that the early morning brought, closing her eyes, she let her feet drag her to the place she many times has gone when something trouble her. Tilting her head back she let the cool breeze play with the lose strands she forgot to tuck in her pigtails. The lowering moon shining brightly at her figure as she continued her walk. She didn't know what it was but somehow she feels like some big part of her is missing, like as if all her memories were lock but the feeling was still there present.

Opening both eyes, she slightly smiled at the small hidden garden that Shade showed her and the others, since then it has been her favorite place to be when ever she finish one of the many missions she did. Walking in, she began to roam the garden until spotting what she was looking for. Walking a few steps, she stopped to kneel down in front of a small rose bush, the smile she wore widen as she saw the gold ribbon tied to one of its stems. "How is it going RoseMoon, I hope your stem has been healing well from the last time I saw you"

There was no response to her question, but she didn't mind as she continued talking to the small rosebush. Even thought the small plant didn't talk back, she some how felt that it was listening to her, asking her to continue talking. Time went by quick as she talk and talk to the small plant, looking up she notice that it was time to go. Getting up from her kneeling spot, she dusted her uniform and looking down at the rose bush one last time she smiled at it "good bye RoseMoon"

 _ **~X~**_

Putting completely up her mask, she walked along the long corridors of the main elementary building. It didn't worry her that much when she was the first to arrive, she actually prefers it that way, but somehow as she was walking towards her homeroom something inside her told her that something was not right. She didn't know what it was exactly but her stomach began to get butterflies as she walked closer and closer to that room.

"Don't you guys think that its time for her to stop acting so childish and immature"

She stepped dead cold in her steps as she heard the familiar voice of one of her friends, 'What's going on why are they here so early I am usually the first one here'

"Yeah don't you think she acts way too tomboyish for her own good"

"And even if we try to explain to her our problems she wont understand"

"Ugh I cant believe she's my actual sister have you guys seen how she always embarrasses me when we are doing sports"

Her breath hitched in her throat as the familiar sound of her sisters voice flooded through her ear, there was no doubt those were her friends, but there was also no doubt they were talking about her either. Her hand shook as she stood listening to them talk about her; she could internally hear the cracking of the mask she was wearing. 'It can't be why would they be talking badly about me'

"No one will ever come to love her, no one will"

"Your right Shade no one will ever love a gir.. iie no one will ever love a monster like her"

Her eyes widen, as tears began to run down her face. She still remembers the time she promised herself to never let her mask brake into pieces.

She lied.

The mask she tried do hard to keep from braking multiple times finally gave in. her bangs slowly descended down her face creating a small shadow that didn't let anyone see her eyes.

"I would prefer you Rein to become…"

Shade's sentence was interrupted by a loud bang, instantly everyone look over at Rein who had was leaning over a desk her fist curling tightly at her chest. Pain was drawn all over her small pale round face. Her teeth were gritted together, she had felt it, she had felt a small part of the braking in Fine's mask, but most of all she had felt the braking of their 'twin' connection. In that moment she knew that she was in the other side of the door, but when she was about to warn the others, the door slammed open.

Walking in was Fine her eyes all cover by her bangs, tears could be seen flowing down her cheek towards her chin. Everyone's eyes widen in surprised when Fine finally decided to look at them straight in the eyes. They all shook a bit in fear as they look straight into those emotionless pool of scarlet red color, as hard as they tried they couldn't see the spark that those eyes use to hold.

"…So this are my so called friends, I never though they would talk behind my back like this, it never cross my mind that they would hurt me like this, no it never ever did cross my mind"

Chills ran down their spine as the devoid of emotions and cold voice reach their ears. Fine noticing their shock faces turn on her heels, and sprinted out the door as she finished her small sentence, her destination the head masters office. Shade always being the best to compose himself sprinted out the door just a few seconds behind her. Rein still feeling the pain of the broken bond, could no longer take it succumbing completely to darkness; Bright noticing rapidly grabbed her and carried her rapidly towards the nurse office.

"I am sorry Fine, I am really sorry, so please don't leave me"

But not even that apology could make Fine piece back together all those broken pieces of her mask. 

**To be continued**

 **~X~**

 **Thank you, mina for all the reviews. Its going to take me along time to upload again because I am back to school and have a lot of homework with all the classes I am taking. So once again thank you for the reviews.**

 **~Phoenix~**


	3. Chapter 2

Broken Pieces

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: once again I do not own** **Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime or it characters but I do own this story. I also don't own the cover picture.**

 _I tried_

 _Even though I knew that in the end_

 _It'll only give me pain_

 _~Anonymous_

~X~

She couldn't believe that just in seconds everything she tried so hard to keep up would brake. It never really cross her mind that the mask she wore for many years could just crumble and brake into a million tiny pieces. Since not even the people she cares about accepted her, it was pointless for her to even try to piece all those shards back together. With tears still running down her pale face, she ran away from the class, zigzagging through other students that began to flow in. some students stop surprised at the huge emotionless aura surrounding her, most of all they were shocked at seeing those dark red orbs that looked dead and empty while tears fell from them.

Shade followed right behind her, but as she continued to run zigzagging through people, she quickly lost herself in the sea of students and out of range to Shade's eyes. Cursing under his breath, he pushed through the waves of students, some even stepping aside. He continued to curse as he reached the end of the hallway with no luck of seeing her or finding her.

' **Damn it Fine where the hell are you'** He glanced towards his right and found the staircase that led to the first floor, quickly turning on his heels he began to sprint down the staircase.

Fine continued running, her steps silent as she zoomed through more students. She couldn't feel pain nor any of the emotions that were present in her before, her eyes held a dark scarlet red that showed nothing but emptiness.

As she found her self in the middle of the hall the bell for homeroom finally rung. All the students around her began to make their way towards class shuffling and pushing one another to not get tardy marks. Fine easily avoided them and continued on her way.

"Hey shouldn't she be worrying about being late"

"Nah you know she's always late, unlike her twin sister who never arrives late to any of her classes"

Fine glanced at the two girls that were whispering to one another from the corner of her eye, but quickly averted her gaze as she realize they were comparing her with her "lovely" sister.

' **Tch, annoying'**

Turning one last time, her feet came to an abrupt stop.

' **Its been a long time since I have been here, the last time it was just a few months back, before entering the new school year'**

Placing one foot up in the air, she quickly gave out a powerful and quick sidekick, making the double doors to crack open and hit the wall with such force that it bounced back. Shocked at the loud banging noise of the doors the staff members that were doing their paper work jump up from their seats. Fine just stood there glancing from one staff member to the next, there agape mouth and widen eyes almost seem comical and if Fine could feel emotions at that time she would have laugh but she didn't. Instead she quietly, ignoring all the gazes, resumed her walking.

As she passed through the second pair of velvet doors, the first person that came into her field of view was a man with slightly spiked raven locks, a white mask covering his entire face. She took small glances at him, trying to figure out his next move, as it had been over a few minutes of him staring at her. Rolling her eyes towards the front she decided to ignore him and keep her mind set in the decision she made a long time ago.

He continued to stare at her as her steps led her closer and closer to him, tightening his jaw and hands ready at his side, with one swift move he grabbed a hold of her elbow as she passed by him. Pulling his arm back, and spinning her around to face him, they stare at one another; a few minutes of silence fell around them. Haruka (the mans' name) smirked when she lowered her head to allow her bangs to cover both eyes; opening his pale lips he was the one to break the silence

"Well if it isn't Fine my favorite student" He's smirk widen as she remain silent, bangs still all over her face, but that sly smirk soon disappeared and in its place an icy glare took over.

"What are you doing here, I warn you many times to not come to the head masters office without my permission" She remained silent, this allowed him to continue, paying no regards at the fact that his hands dug deeper into her arm

"Or do want to see your friends hurt because of your disobedience"

"Hmp, what friends" She scuffed, eyes turning a slightly darker shade, with full on force she yank her self-free from his grip. He seemed a bit taken aback by her action, but remained glaring. Lifting her head to look at him directly she revealed the cold emotionless glare that had been previously hidden by red bangs. Out of character for him, his heartbeat raced, fear entering his entire body

"Haruka" Fine took a step towards him as she voiced out the mans name

"You no longer have control over me unless you want me to tell Shiro about what you do to others" Braking eye contact with her, he clicked his tongue, this really couldn't be possible the most obedient student of the Dangerous Magic was threating him, HIM of all people. Letting out an inaudible growl and turning his stare back at her. Dark ruby orbs, clashed with his deep blue ones, this was the first time they made actual eye contact, yet somehow it seem like it wasn't there first. Fine sharing the same feeling as Haruka, covered both ruby orbs, turned on the balls of her feet and continued walking towards her destination. Haruka could only cross his arms and stared as she left ignoring him

' **I really do wonder what happened to you to make you that threatening** '

He thought, as she entered yet another velvet red door.

~X~

The man was seating in an elegant big wooden desk, hands pulling at dirty blond strands of hair once in a while, from his slightly opened mouth he let out an irritated sigh as another signature was written across another paper. Fine only stared, as he continued with his routine of sighing and constant pulling of hair, she proceeded with the same pace until reaching the man's desk.

Her shadow looming overhead caused him to finally stop what he was doing to look up, brown eyes stare at her confuse until they surprisingly quickly began to shine with enthusiasm. Letting the pen drop into the ground, he gave out a brilliant smile.

"Fine what brings you here" His voice dripping with happiness

"I came here to accept the proposal Hayate" The coldness in her voice caused the smile on his face to thin out and makes a slight frown. Looking straight into her eyes caused the frown to deepen even more. Her eyes no longer containing that spark that made him smile. Sitting even more straight in the cushion chair, he nodded signaling that he knew what she was talking about. His muscles becoming tense as he began to speak.

"So you meant to tell me that you would like to transfer to Fighting Magic Academy?" Fine look straight into his eyes, bobbing her head slightly up and down. They stare at one another, him trying to figure out why all of a sudden she had changed her mind

' **Something is wrong about her'**

They kept staring at one another until he was the one to break the eye contact and simply sigh. It was rare to him to not be able to read her body language; he always knew when she was nervous or sad. However right now at this moment, at this exact moment, he just didn't know what was going on with her

"When would I be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning" Nodding once again at him, she turn her full body towards the door, but before leaving his office she spoke at him one last time

"I would like you to transfer me with the name of Shiro Neko and not Fine"

With that said, she walked out leaving him speechless, as well with widen eyes, he never in his life expected her to just change her name in one instant. Forcing down the lump in his throat he loudly spoke.

"Haruka" The man, who was standing just on the other side of the door, rapidly appeared from the shadows.

"Yes head master" He looked at the man with seriousness, rare for his happy go-lucky personality.

"I want one of your top students to accompany, a student that will be transferring to Fight Magic Academy, I don't want anything to happen to them" He stated in a dead serious voice, nodding at the man Haruka disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

~X~

The wooden door closed behind her as she exited the head masters office, she honestly expected Haruka to still be around waiting, staring her down, but instead she was greeted with no one. Closing both eyes, she let out a small exhale of breath. Feeling no fear, or happiness to be transferred to a different school, her feet dragged her away towards the other pair of doors.

Quickly and quietly opening them, she exited to the small corridor. The staff members that had stilled remained after the little stunt earlier, were to engrossed in their paper work that they didn't seem to notice as she exited the room, even if they did there mouth would be completely sealed.

This time as she passed trough the last pairs of doors, there greeting her was a boy with indigo hair with rapid breathing. He was still running towards the office, but as he soon took notice of her, the person he so badly wanted to catch, he abruptly stopped and instead began to walk towards her. His face still a tad bit flush from all the running, showed great relief as well as regret. He couldn't believe how glad he felt the moment he spotted her walking towards him just like him walking towards her. When there were just a few feet in between them, he grabbed her hand to push her towards him. Fine noting his intention quickly withdrew her hand. Both parties stopped to look at one another, Shade unusual for him, was the first to speak and break the small silence

"Fine we need to talk" He's voice cutting straight to the point, Fine averting her gaze from his, pushed past him, intentionally brushing his shoulder.

"There is nothing we need to talk about Moon Prince," She darkly voiced, walking away from him, this caused Shade to clench both jaw and fist tightly. He was render speechless at the dark emotionless voice of hers'. No he couldn't just let this go on like this.

"Fine wa…." As he was reaching out towards her hand again, a dark presence appeared just behind him, clenching his jaw even tighter than before he turned around. Glaring straight into the man's eyes.

"Haruka what do you want" Haruka could only smirk at his cold attitude directed straight at him, but just as quickly as the smirk appeared it disappeared.

"You have a mission tomorrow in the early morning, don't be late Kuro Neko" And just like that Haruka disappeared. Shade was left alone, fist tightly clenched, if only he had the choice to kill the man he would without any hesitation. When he broke out of his though to murder the man, he realized that he was there to see Fine but it was already to late as she was no where to be seen.

"Tch God dammed it.. Fine we are sorry"

~X~

It was early the next morning when Fine realized she was laying on the bed, with the school uniform still on her body. Her hair still in the same old style, pigtails, looking at the ceiling for quite some time, she stood up to walk towards the beauty room.

The sink was the first thing she walked towards as soon as she took a step into the room.

Washing her face from all the dry tears that remained from the day prior, she immediately took a hold of the gold ribbons around her hair and pulled them out in one single stroke.

She wouldn't need that hairstyle any time soon.

Using a brush for the first time in years, she carefully brushed her scarlet bangs, making that particular area smooth out and come cascade down a bit lower than her eyes. Using that same brush, she brushed trough the whole knotted thing she called hair. Finally being down after countless minutes, the red locks were much longer going as far as below her waist. Putting the brush down, she walked out to begin packing her stuff. Only taking a few items with like a brush, some change of clothes and an over size hoodie she closed the bag.

Looking around the room, scanning each corner she spotted the uniform she would be wearing for the remaining of the trip to the academy. It was a male uniform, but it didn't really seem to mind her at all, putting the uniform on, she took a hold of another hoodie and as careful as possible she placed it around her body. Making sure to hide her hair under the big hood, she look around the room one last time, she wasn't going to miss this room, not at all.

Quickly grabbing the bag sitting in the bed, she slang it across her shoulder, and proceeded to exit the room towards the balcony, but before completely leaving, she made sure to clear any evidence that the sweet and cheery Fine ever lived or existed in that room.

There was no turning back now, taking a hold of the railing surrounding the balcony she jumped down, it was a long jumped down, but it didn't really bother her much, if anything it made her body relax to the point of feeling nothing but herself and the things surrounding her. As she descended a pure gold color illuminated her entire face, a pure white cat mask, which appeared from thin air, soon replaced the light. Opening both eyes that had been closed the entire time, her feet finally made contact with the ground, the landing being as quiet as her new and old name Shiro Neko.

~X~

Shade stared into the white ceiling annoyance written all across his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, he stood up from the king size bed. If there was something that he hatted more than anything in the whole universe it had to be doing missions fro that bastard.

He hated that man, to the point of wanting to kill him, not caring if he had to stain his own hands.

Gritting he's teeth, with so much force that it could shatter them he let out a growl of extreme annoyance, before closing both eyes to calm him down. The alarm clock however brought him back to reality, his left eye twitching in irritation, but what use would it be, to glare at it as it can't feel or talk back at him. He let out another growl and began to prepare for his mission.

Wearing his typical school uniform, he left two of the buttons undone and his tie loose around his neck. A dark glow illuminating his face, as a black cat mask hid every aspect in his visage. Taking just a few weapons like five daggers he left the confine of the room and jumped down the open window. Landing softly on a tree branch, he looked ahead to the numerous trees, well if he had to get ready for a mission he might as well warm up for it. With that though in mind, he proceeded to jump away from the boy's dorm.

Jumping from branch to branch making no noise as his foot crushed the branches underneath him. His thoughts flying away to the day prior, he couldn't quite remember what had taken over him to say those hurtful words about Fine, his heart ache every time he remember how she stared at him with those hurt yet hollow eyes. Jumping in between two branches he continued to stare blankly thinking and wondering to the day prior, his pace never slipping despite his obvious distraction. That is until just a few braches away from him, he spotted the figure of another person

' **Huh?'**

He quickened his pace ten fold, no one, and he means no one, has ever been as fast as him when it comes to speed. So surely, after a few seconds, he caught up to the other figure. As they both stood side to side, Shade noticed that the person was wearing the same uniform as his, with the exception of the hoodie covering the persons top half; including the face and hair.

From this Shade deduced that the person might be a boy thanks to the boys uniform he was wearing. The other person from what he could notice just decided to ignore him and continue on their way. Shade was a bit taken aback, when the person besides him was able to just keep the same pace as him with no problem. The person didn't seem tired nor out of breath as they continued on, when both arrived at the end of the line of trees, they quickened their pace even more. Taking a huge leap, from the last branch, they both emerged from the huge forest; Shade could only widen his eyes as the boy performed the same tricks and exact steps as him.

' **Hm, interesting'**

Landing right in front of the other person, he turned around to face them, as he did the light of the horizon illuminated inside the other boys' hoodie, taking this as an opportunity to see their face Shade stared at him. His eyes widen for the second time that day, the other boy from what he had seen had a pure white mask, the mask starting from the whole top ending just exactly above the boys' chin.

' **Could this be the student I am suppose to babysit? Tch how annoying'**

With that though lingering around his mind, he kept his stare on the boy, the boy doing the same.

Face emotionless as ever, Fine could only stare back at the black cat mask, and it seem that he as well could only stare back. That was until the indigo hair boy broke the silence between them

"Kuro Neko" He stated, the coldness in his voice piercing through the thick silence. Fine remained silent, she debated whether to talk back or remain silent, choosing the former she spoke

"Shiro Neko" The emotionless tone in her voice caused Kuro Neko (or Shade) to internally flinch

' **This voice sounds way too familiar'**

Neither broke off there stare, that is until the presence of a certain someone made Shiro (or Fine) to cut of the eye contact instantly with Kuro Neko, her blood turning even colder as she look over towards her left, finding the person who was watching them from afar; an amused expression all over their face at the awkward, in his words, interaction. Quickly glancing away, she turned her body around, giving her back to Kuro, looking back at the person she glared. From that distance away, her glared made the person flinch, keeping up the glare, using a cold crystal clear voice she spoke

"Oi, you bastard explain now" Kuro remained quiet, staring at nothing but her back, both brows coming together. Questioning if the boy standing in front of him, was insulting him or he was saying it to someone else.

' **This person better not get on my nerves, or I wont respond when I leave him with nothing but shatter bones'**

Those were his thoughts, until out of thin air he felt the presence of that same exact person Fine had noted minutes earlier. The presence that was cold and mocking at the same time, the mere presence he hated from the bottom of his heart, the presence he wanted to kill. Looking over at the trees he found nothing but emptiness, turning back to face Shiro Neko, he found a very shocking site.

It was he, Haruka kneeling, head bowed down. Haruka kneeling head down low. He almost could not believe it, it was as if the sun and the moon had aligned right in front of him. That's how impossible this could be. Taking a closer look he could also notice his form shaking anxiously, as if he was trying to get away from Shiro, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the boy

' **Just who exactly is this? Making Haruka kneel down and shake like a wet cat'**

Fine ignore Kuros' stare, concentrating only at Haruka, still waiting for his answer

"The head master wanted the top student of my class to accompany you to the other school, yet if I would have known it was you I wouldn't have bother" The last part was whispered so low in volume Fine wasn't able to comprehend, but it didn't really bother her. Glancing away from Haruka to Kuro Neko, she turned on her heels ignoring them both. At the exact time that she had spun a fairly long car park in front of the gate, gesturing at the indigo head boy she began to walk away.

Shade fallowing behind her, ignoring as well the fact that Haruka was still just behind them, watching them with the same amused expression as before.

Getting in the car Fine sat in the farthest seat next to a window, while Shade hopped in the other extreme facing a window as well. Both remained quiet, the atmosphere so heavy it could be cut by a knife, both giving out the same aura of coldness and boredom.

Shiro who seating straight closed both eyes to concentrate in the surroundings, she wasn't at all irritated at the fact of Kuro accompanying her, not at all. She didn't really care, if anything she founded equally the same if there was someone in the vehicle or not.

Relaxing, she remained with both eyes closed still concentrating all of her senses to their surroundings; and just like that from out of nowhere, she heard the shuffling of people all around the trees. As well as hearing the sounds of triggers being pulled.

Kuro remained quiet as well, arms crossed, and eyes looking far off into the distance, not giving two fucks about his surroundings. If anything he was completely irritated at having to be here babysitting another boy, to "ensure he got safely to the other academy" letting out an irritated sigh, he took small glances over at the other boy. It seem that he was deeply concentrating, however as Shade was about to roll his eyes back to the window, Shiros' head suddenly snapped over at his direction.

Before he had any time to react or know what the hell was happening, the boy longed with full on force at him, both hitting the ground of the vehicle with a loud crash. Shade, who took the worst of the impact, grunted in pain. As he was about to yell and push the boy away from him a rain of bullets crashed into the vehicles windows shattering all of them completely.

' **So this is why he pushed me to ground** '

Shade thought, as the boy pushed himself away from him to begin crawling to the other shattered window. Sitting up himself he only stared in curiosity at the boy, waiting to see his next move.

Gripping her hands at the broken window, Fine longed her self out of the speeding car; doing a backflip she landed softly in the cars black roof. It wasn't long after her own jump that Shade threw himself out the window as well, landing perfectly besides her. She stood, closing her eyes to deeply concentrate in their surroundings, Shade doing the same.

However thanks to his natural magic it was easier for him to spot the multitude of humans surrounding them, everything around them became extremely silent, there was no movement or sound that Fine could detect, it was if nothing was there to began with.

Concentrating even more, a gust of wind gave her the sound she was looking for, the sound of multiple triggers, glancing at Kuro Neko; she could easily deduce that he had heard the same sound. Both crouching down the rain of bullets once again began. This time, thanks to them being in higher ground, the bullets traveled across with no problem. Making the multiple bullets hit the men who were trying to kill them, after all Fines' and Shades' plan was to use their own weapons against them, and it worked.

Not wanting to celebrate too soon they continued to concentrate in their surroundings, and not after a few seconds had passed when both heard the noises of other vehicles, glancing behind them, for sure there they where. Four other vehicles followed at top speed, catching up to them in no time.

"Tch, this bastards never learn" Ignoring Kuros' words, and remaining silent, Fine only stared ahead at the vehicles. His words brought back memories of her first few mission, when she wanted nothing but to destroy them, and cursed them for everything they put her through.

' **Click** '

"Huh?" Hearing that sound brought her back to the present, looking behind Kuro she saw three men pointing tranquilizing guns at him, but it was to late to warn him about the oncoming danger, so doing the only thing she could, she pushed him with full on force. Loosing his balance, and the full on force she exerted in the push not helping, Shade crashed hard into the small window located in the hood of the car. Breaking the window in the process, he tumbled straight into the interior of it.

"Ugh, fuck!" Cursing, he tried to get up but quickly found that it was close to impossible, as one of his feet had gotten stuck in the small space in between the passengers' seat and the door.

' **Dammit that boy is beginning to get in my nerves'**

The three bullets had hit her mask just as she anticipated, but even though the mask was made of an indestructible material, the force of the bullets had led her to falling off the vehicle. Tumbling, she finally landed face down in front of the other four vehicles.

Pulling herself away from the concrete ground, she stared at them, neither awed nor surprised. Taking a look behind, she was able to spot the black car speeding ahead.

"You little bastard! Thanks to you Kuro Neko escaped" looking back, she coldly stared at the man, who was standing in the side of the many vehicles. Even if the man hadn't said much, she could already know that he was the one in command. Also thanks to his spoken sentence, it was safely to assume that they knew Kuro Neko was going to be there.

"Bastards indeed" She lowly said, as her stared turned more into a glare, this to mans' dissatisfaction caused a flinch and a shiver to run along his spine. Her dead icy glare had the feeling of a thousand blades piercing trough his body.

"Kuro getting away was not my fault but yours" She emotionlessly spoke, her glare still in place, the man not wanting to show fault glared back. This kid was starting to get in his nerves and he didn't like the way his heart sped up to his glare. He made a gesture with one of his hands, this not going unnoticed by Fine, narrowing her eyes even more the death glare intensified. Just what exactly was this man thinking. Said man could only smirk as from nowhere a girl wearing a rose mask appeared.

' **Hah, lets see how well you do with this girl, you cocky bastard'**

Nodding and giving a hand signal the girl disappeared, a ghost smirk appearing in her pale lips, she jumped towards a tree away from sight of anyone.

Fine only remained standing, no fighting stance whatsoever, she almost appeared as if she had no clue as to what fighting was. Honestly if this people weren't going to do anything and just remain frozen like idiots, she might as well just kill them all. However the cocky smirk in the mans chapped lips and her own intuition, caused the change in her step, so instead of taking two steps towards the vehicles (as she first planed) she took two steps back.

Moving the right foot behind, and rooting it into the ground, she used her left to unleash a quick and powerful swing at the oncoming object. The object, which in this case was a person, was sent flying and rolling across the road.

"Ugh"

"Fire!"

Quickly tripping her own self to the ground, Fine evaded all the bullets.

With blood splattered all over the black pavement the girl coughed up even more blood, produced from the strong kick she received unexpectedly to the stomach. Looking back at the other person with hatred filled eyes she got up.

"You bastard, you wont get away with this!" Stretching her right arm to the side, a small blade appeared in her hand

"I wont let you make fun of me" With that she sprinted towards the boy, the boy knowing very well her intentions quickly pushed himself away from the ground and evaded the blade easily. Not being done yet, the girl swung the blade again towards his direction. However even that quick powerful move was blocked by him, so grabbing her hand, he pushed it downwards. Jumping up he, with full on force, collided her shin straight to the other girls' mask. Quickly letting go, the girl tumbled straight into the ground.

"Pathetic" Fine lowly hissed. Looking back at the vehicles, she noticed that each one contained a camera

' **Now I see their true intentions'**

As she took a daring step towards the vehicles, another rain of bullets came her way. Tch, this people really didn't know when to give up now did they. Jumping up to evade them, she pulled three daggers, each one shooting into flames but going unnoticed by the men.

Using her full on force she flung them straight at the cars, with not even a second to spare the cars shot up into fire, before completely exploiting. Taking this as her signal to leave Fine quickly turned on her heels and jumped towards a high tree branch. Before she could jump to the next branch, a dagger had been thrown at her, piercing and cutting her left side. She flinched causing her jump to falter, letting a small amount of air out, she held up her hand. Grabbing the next branch with a strong grip, she swung herself giving her the speed she needed to land at the other, letting go her speed took her to the next branch just as she planned.

Landing softly, she glanced down towards her bleeding side. Scoffing at the extra work she would have to do to bandage it, she looked away towards the burning chaos she created.

Standing there in the middle of it all, blood streaming from her face was the girl.

Even from afar Fine could see the rise and fall of her chest, as the girl tried to get enough oxygen through her lungs, her right hand was extended pointing towards her direction.

So it was her, she was the one who had thrown that dagger, glaring she turned around from the scene, but somehow deep inside, that same scene had happened in one of her memories.

Stupid memories, she didn't need them any longer, pushing all thoughts aside she only concentrated in her landings of each tree branch. A few minutes passed, when she was finally able to spot Wonder Academys' black vehicle, with all windows except the windshield and the rear window shattered.

Funny how that car seemed more pieced together than she would ever be.

Speeding up she jumped away from the line of trees, and straight into the already broken top window of the car. Covering her side she slid passed Kuro, his eyes roaming her entire figure until stopping on the one hand. The one hand that was all full of her blood. Glaring at his figure she sat down.

"What happen?" His voice was just a tad bit softer, but still cold. Grunting she only responded with a short answer

"Its non of your business" It was true. Indeed it was true, but somehow Shade felt other wise. He felt like it was his business to know what had happened. After that boy had caused his feet to get stuck, he felt that anything that happened to him was his business.

Letting no thoughts interfere with his action, he grabbed the boys' hand and pushed it away. There in eyes view was a nasty cut, which ran just below the ribs. Glaring at him, Shiro pushed him away.

"Like I said before it non of your dammed business" Biting the inside of his cheek to not spit out a rude remark, Shade mad and extremely pissed at the boys behavior decided to let it slip. If the boy said it was none of his dammed business, than in was none of his dammed business.

Looking out towards the window, both went back to ignoring each other's presence. After several more minutes of extremely heavy silence they finally arrived at Fighting Magic Academy. Grabbing the small bag from the seat, Fine opened the car door and slip out the car. Not looking back or saying goodbye at Kuro, she walk over towards the gate, which opened for her, and stepped inside.

' **Just like Wonder Academy, but in different location, and different people'**

She though, quietly walks through the gates of the school, and into her new life with a broken mask and shattered emotions.

~X~

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, and happy new years to everyone!** **(** ๑๑ **)**

 **P.S- Sorry about the grammar and all other mistakes.**

 **P.S.S- I am planning on updating Vampire, but I first want to go through the story as a whole and rewrite it. So it might be a little longer until I actually update a new chapter.**

 _ **~Phoenix~**_


	4. Chapter 3

Broken Pieces

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime or it's characters, but I do own this story. I also don't own the cover picture.**

 _The loneliest moment in_

 _Someone's life is when_

 _They are watching their_

 _Whole world fall apart,_

 _And all they can do is_

 _Stare blankly_

 _~Anonymous_

~X~

There was nothing special about Fighting Magic Academy, if anything it shared the same qualities as Wonder Academy, the campus was huge, and contained three different branches. However compared to WA, Fighting Magic Academy contained more forest and far more gardens than WA. The buildings were fairly new, and each division housed dormitories.

It was impressive to say the least, but Fine found nothing about it interesting. To her it was just buildings, forests, and gardens. It was just another stupid school with different people and different things.

It was nothing more and nothing less than just that.

Sighing, she slanged the small bag across her body. The injury she received not too long ago was still spilling blood, it wasn't as bad as before, but the wound was still open. Worst of all the blood was staining her clothes, making it stick to her injury. Rolling both eyes, she continued walking along the path, which lead to one of the main dorms. There was no time right now to dwell in her injury, after all she received even worse injuries that led to worse conditions, but non-had led to her death as much as she had wanted them to.

She remembers crying every time a mission would take her to the brink of death but not actually kill her, but through time she learn to not really care anymore.

Shaking her head slightly to get rid of stupid memories, she focused her mind instead into things that were far more important. Looking up towards the sky for a moment, she quickly looked away, it was getting pretty late. Quickening her step towards the main dorm, she continued onwards. As she got closer to it, she heard someone whispering in her ear.

'Hm?'

Directing both body and eyes away from her objective, she stopped in her tracks. Glancing from one side to the other she found nothing or no one. What the heck was that, she felt as if something had called out to her, shaking her head and thinking none of it. She turned back facing towards the dormitory. As she was about to take one step towards the building, it happened again. It sounded like a whisper. Standing completely still, she closed her eyes.

'Help him'

Feeling the presence of someone not so far from her, she dropped her bag and without a second passing by she ran towards a different direction, straying away from her original path. The whispering never seized, instead it got stronger and louder as she got closer to an abandoned building, for some reason it felt like it was the wind itself calling out to her.

No that couldn't be it.

It had to be something else. As she was in arm's reach of the abandoned building, a body was sent flying into one of its walls. Stopping just far enough to not be detected, she examined the body, she quickly concluded that it was a boy with white hair, but what was he doing in a place like this?

"Get up you bastard," a cold voice snarled.

Three other boys emerged into her field of view, the one in the middle was obviously the one who had spoken, as his had formed a nasty snarled. The boy who had been thrown could cough up blood, as he tried to regain his normal breathing.

"How pathetic, I thought you were stronger than this Zero," the boy growled out.

Fine could only narrow her eyes at the boy as he grabbed the other by the collar of his shirt, choking him.

"Hng..let…*gasp...go," the white headed boy whose name was Zero choked out.

The other boy frowned disgusted at his lack of struggle, and at his lack of not fighting back. Complying with his order, he let go but at the same time pushed him to back to the wall.

'What does he think he's doing' Fine though as she narrowly stared at the boy.

~X~

Zero could only close his eyes, knowing very well what was coming his way. He wanted to fight back, he really did, but he knew very well just how much damage his own magic could cause a stubborn person. So clenching his eyes shut he waited for the predictable punch. It wasn't that he didn't know how to fight either; it was just that when he did, he could go as far as to kill said person, and right now it was the last thing he wanted.

"This is what bastards like you deserve," the boy who was about to punch growled out.

Clenching his jaw tighter, he waited. That was, until the sounds of knuckled hitting a hard surface echoed throughout his ears. Opening both eyes, he blinked as the green haired boy, and a hooded person stayed still as statues. The former had his arms extended, a semi-surprised expression written all over. The latter had their head turned towards the left, clearly stating to Zero that they had taken the punch that was supposed to be for him.

What just happened, why was there another person here and why had it taken the punch for him. He remained frozen in his spot, his stare looking nowhere but at the person. Indeed that was the only thing Zero could do.

However the movement of the person was the only thing that brought him back. With no anticipation leaving both him and the other two boys with a slight open mouth, the person strongly punched the upper class men in the mouth of the stomach. The boy of course fell straight to his knees; do to the impact of the punch he had received.

"Now you are the one who looks pathetic," the person finally spoke.

The cold dead voice produced shivers to run up and down their spines.

Zero stared, wide eyed at the situation presented to him, and once again he asked himself just what exactly happened! He stared at the person, and blinked when he took notice of his attire. The attire was that of a boy's uniform, but it didn't exactly look like the uniform any of them were wearing.

'Just who exactly is this?" He pondered, eyes fixated into the figure.

The boy in the ground remained coughing, his stare turning murderous at the person's dead words. There was no way he was just going to remain quiet and pathetic like Zero, he was going to fight be it with fist or magic. Trying to stand up, he glared at the person who seemed distracted looking at Zero. Grinning evilly, he took this as a chance. Taking a few steps towards the person, and bringing his leg up into the air he gave out a powerful kick that had once left a teacher unconscious.

"Lets see who is pathetic now!" He continued grinning as he talked.

However that grinned quickly vanished, as well as his power and determination, as pure fear entered his body. Something was definitely not right. He looked at the person for the time, their face completely covered by the hood they wearing. The person's hand gripping his leg strongly, making him to widen his eyes then. How, just how was it possible for the person to react so quickly. One moment it was looking at zero and the next it was staring at him, a death grip in his extended leg. Another shiver rippling throughout his body, even if he couldn't see the person's eyes he could feel the cold glare.

Keeping her eyes on the green-headed boy, Fine decided to push him away. This caused him stumble back, but before he was able to regain his equilibrium, she had already shoved her foot straight into his face. The strong kick threw him off towards the other two boys, who quickly moved aside. Rolling her eyes back towards the cowering boy, she turned on her heels and headed towards his direction.

Zero locked his eyes into the boys figure as he stopped just a few feet away from him, while extending his hand towards him. Zero glanced at the extended hand before looking back up to the boy's hooded face; he drew both eyebrows together questionably. In response the boy quickly grabbed one of his arms, pulling both of them towards the ground, but to the further left.

"What the hell!" Zero screamed as they landed harshly on the ground.

Silence reign for exactly one second, then the wall where he had been pushed towards was blasted into a million tiny pieces. Using his natural instincts, he quickly closed both eyes and covered his face with both hands. When the noises of the wall crumbling faded, he opened both pairs of teal eyes and retracted both arms from his face. This allowed him to look directly at the person besides him, who had already stood up from the ground with their head turned slightly towards the left.

'What happened?' Zero internally asked.

Drifting both eyes away from the figure, he nonchalantly stared at the green haired boy, as far as he could see the boy was being lifted by the other two, both forehead and nose bleeding. His breathing was ragged and one of his arms was extended towards the wall, which was now blasted. His dark green orbs were full of pure rage and as Zero quickly noticed they were looking directly at the person besides him.

Looking away from the green iris boy and back to the person situated besides him, as far as Zero knew the person seemed indifferent to the others stare. It almost appeared as if he was bored and not under a threat at all. He seemed so calm and collected that it completely surprised him, but being the person he was he showed none of it. Looking away and back at the others, he noticed that they were shaking and frozen on their spots.

"Scram," Zero glanced at the hooded boy as he spoke. His voice was dead and serious.

The three boys that were standing like statues took one last look at the hooded boy before scrambling away as fast as their feet could allow them. Zero looked back up to the boy, slowly and as carefully as he could he began to stand up. A hand gripped at his elbow, and pushed him up until he stood up completely in both feet. Looking at the person completely for the first time, he quickly noted that he was slightly taller than said boy.

'If he is this small how is he able to assert so much power' he questioned looking or more like glaring at the small figure.

Fine quickly noticed his glared, and gave out one of her own. She didn't really care if he was being rude or not, she actually didn't care for anything at all.

Zero's face turned an even paler color as the cold glare pierced through his body, shivers penetrated his whole being, and it was at that moment that he looked away.

"…to easy," the monotone voice brought him back, and he looked back towards the boy he noticed he was already gone.

"Dammit," he cursed as he looked at the path the boy had left through. Sighing, Zero began to walk away towards his dorm.

~X~

Looking at nothing in particular Fine walked back towards the bag she had left in the middle of nowhere. She arched an eyebrow when she found it, still in the same place with nothing missing. Grabbing it, she placed it back across her body; looking back at the pathway she continued her way towards the dormitory. Forgetting everything that happened just a few moments ago.

She glanced up towards the sky again, its color turning a darker tone. How many years had it been since she stopped looking at it, how many has it been since she stopped enjoying many of the things she use to do. Quite frankly she had no idea, but now that didn't really matter. Tearing her gaze away from the sky, she looked back at the dormitories building, now just a few feet away from her.

Entering through the double doors, she walked into a solitary hallway. Towards her right there was nothing but a huge wooden board full of posters, and a key with a white nametag on it. Walking towards it, she unhooked the key from the nail, and read the nametag, which had her name on it.

"Convenient," she whispered, reading the number of her dorm to herself.

Turning away from the wooden board, she began to walk through the corridor passing many doors that weren't hers. Reaching the middle, she looked up towards the stairs and there on top stood her dorm.

"What ever," she breathed out.

Walking up the stairs, Fine held out the key and placed it directly into the keyhole. Turning it twice, the clinking noise of the door unlocking reached her ears. Taking the key out, she twisted the doorknob and pushed opened the door. Making her way in, she made sure to close it quietly behind her. She walked for at least ten steps into the dorm before completely freezing, spinning on her heel she could only stare blankly as a shadow rushed towards her. She had no time to neither react nor move away, as the shadow had already reached her. It was too late to do anything, as the thing the shadow was holding had already cut through her right side.

~X~

 **Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter.**

 **~Phoenix**


	5. Chapter 4

Broken Pieces

Chapter 4 

**Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime and its characters don't belong to me.**

 _All it takes is a beautiful fake smile_

 _To hide an injured soul_

 _And they will never notice_

 _How broken you really are_

 _~Robin Williams~_

 _ **~X~**_

Glancing down at the wound with hollow eyes, Fine cursed whoever it was mentally, not only did the blade break through her sweater, but it as well gashed at the wound she had before. Lifting her stare away, she looked over at the dark figure. They were cladded in all black making it harder for her to see them, however the silvery reflection of the blade giving them completely away.

 _Idiot_

With blinding speed, she lifted her leg, the kick sending whoever it was a few steps back. Not stopping she pushed herself off the floor, and into the space above the figure. As she descended she stuck one foot out crashing it into the figure's shoulder. A loud crack sound reached her ears, the subtle stiffen of said figures shoulder as well allowed her to deduce that she had broken their shoulder.

' _That's enough'_ was her though before they grabbed her leg and threw her with force towards the other side of the room. Her reflexes kicked in, quickly she dug the left heel of her foot into the floor and planted her right one balancing her and stopping her body from moving another inch away. The position was quite painful so after she straightened herself she looked over towards the figure. Who was standing quite awkwardly trying to not kneel from the tremendous pain of their shoulder braking.

Fine stood silently, her lips pressed together into a thin line. She was about to turn around and leave them like that, but when she noticed the person reach over to their fallen knife, she narrowed her eyes and launched at them without thinking. A hiss escaped their mouth as her body full on collided with theirs. Not caring one bit that she was hurting them, she continued to push her body to theirs, making them step back several steps until their back collided with a wall.

"Who are you?" She lowly growled, her voice cold and void of emotions.

"Heh, I knew that they called you a cold bastard but i never knew if it was true" the voice clearly of a male answered her back, the only problem being that it didn't answer her question. Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed his body up into the wall. Not caring one bit about his broken shoulder. After all he didn't seem to care about her bloody side either.

"Answer the question"

"You don't scare me" he clearly mocked. Clicking her tongue, she tightened the hold on his shirt. Using what strength, she had left, she peeled him away from the wall and flipped him into the ground.

The strong impact created a fit of coughs to curse through the man's' body. Since his blade had fallen from his grip, he was vulnerable and left to her complete mercy.

She stood tall, her body towering over his, her head tilted downwards. She was looking down on him like if he was an annoying bug who needed to die, and if he was going to be quite honest it annoyed him to no point. It made no sense just how annoying the boy was making him feel.

As he tilted his head towards her direction, the bright light of the moon illuminated the room. Making it easier for him to see the face of the boy they call Shiro Neko. However, he was a bit disappointed when all that welcomed him was a pure white cat mask.

' _Just who really are you? I deny to believe that you are as strong and cold as they say, after all you're just a mere boy hiding behind that mask'_ pushing his upper body away from the cold floor, he supported his weight with one of his long limbs. While the other covered his mouth as another set of coughs took over.

Fine's cold gaze traveled away from the man and into the large window, she openly accepted the rays as they hit her small frame.

' _Che, I can't believe I have to deal with this again'_ she thought, as she turned her gaze back to the man. It was now that she noticed that he had stopped coughing, and the one hand that was on his mouth seconds prior was now supporting his weight as he tried to get up.

' _You are stupid to believe I would let you out that easily'_

Taking one step forward, she shoved her foot into the man's injured shoulder. Grunting in pain, he fell back into the hard floor

"I'll repeat my question one more time. Who are you?" Her voice making it sound more like a command rather than a question. She wasn't playing anymore, not that she was to begin with, and that he knew. Closing his eyes, he sighed in defeat. How humiliating, he thought rubbing his broken shoulder with his good hand.

"I am Ray, your new _trainer"_ he spoke, trying his best not to wince as he put more pressure into his massage.

"Is that what they call you here, in this school"

"Ha, I never knew Wonder Academy had a different name for us"

"It sounds worse, but that's beside the point. Now tell me why you entered my room" her hard gazed pierced through his body.

He replied with silence, as his own gazed turned cold. This boy really was as they said, cold and a god damn bastard. However, he would rather die by the boy's hands, than be more humiliated if he gave him an answer.

Fine scoffed, she had no idea why she had asked such stupid question, as even she knew the answer to it.

"You wanted to know if the rumors about me were correct, isn't that right?" Her bored and cold tone made him flinch internally. This boy really had guts and he didn't disappoint either.

He's physical strength, as far as he knew, was better than Windbreaker. His speed was beyond this world, and without a doubt this boy really does not disappoint. Not one bit. The only downfall, however, is his none existent personality. Which is starting to irritate him more than it should, even though they had just met.

Turning around Fine walked away from the man, she had better things to do than deal with him. Rey just watched as she turned to enter the bathroom, and as she turned around to glance at him one more time. He had already gotten off the ground and incorporated his body into the frame of the glass door that led to her balcony.

"Shiro Neko, take this just as an advice. Watch your back, or before you know it you'll be stabbed behind it" his monotone voice reached her ears one last time before he disappeared. 'I have already been stabbed behind it, and I don't plan for it to be stabbed again She thought as she entered the bathroom. It was time to finally bandage up her side, and probably burn her sweater as well.

 _ **~X~**_

The sun was just barely peeking from the horizon, when Fine awoke. She was lying face down, her hands tucked neatly underneath her still masked face. Some drool sliding down her opened mouth as she continued to lay down. It seemed like she had slept for years, even though it was only one or two hours more than she regularly sleeps.

' _Seems like that damn wound took an actual toll to my body'_ she finally pushed herself away from the bed, and slightly grimaced as the drool traveled further down to her neck. It wasn't that she was digested by it, it was just simply the fact that it reminded her of blood. It was absurd that it did, and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. It probably might also be influenced by the many missions she had done through the course of being in Wonder Academy.

Shifting if only slightly, the pain of her bandaged side arose. It screamed for her to get back in bed and stop all movements, but considering the way she felt no pain she ignored it. Instead she fully got out of bed and began her daily routine. However, it was only when she got up and felt the cold air in the back of her neck did she realize her hair was no longer its usual long form.

' _I must have changed it just before falling unconscious, explaining why I had forgotten I even did it.'_ Not thinking much of it, she continued without a care in the world. It felt more better anyways, and since she'll be wearing the boys uniform it only made more sense for her hair to be shorter. She could always change it anyways. As it wasn't complicated magic, anyone could do it even a three-year-old could. It was something that all the new students were required to learn, and if she remembered correctly she was one of the first to master it.

She grabbed her new school uniform from the closet, and proceeded to make her way towards the bathroom. She changed quite quickly, as it was an old habit of hers, and as she was about to exit the door she looked at herself in the mirror. She was anything but vain, but she had to admit the colors and new haircut really made her look handsome. As boy that is.

Walking back out, she walked over towards the glass door, where Ray had disappeared the night before. Looking out she barely caught a glimpse of the moon as it disappeared from the clear sky. Sighing she locked the door and walked back towards the wooden door that led to the buildings corridor. On her way there, she snatched her satchel from the floor, and gently placed it on her shoulders. Grabbing the keys from off the floor as well she walked out the room.

Like expected the corridor was empty, and quiet. Not a soul to be seen wandering around. Looking around, she spotted another set of stairs that probably led to the roof. She most likely would check it out later. The building was big, maybe even bigger than Wonder Academy's own dorms, but she could care less. It was just another building anyways, but she did quite like the big clock that sat right above the door opposite here's. It was big with small golden flower like patterns surrounding it. It reminded her of a clock that used to stand in her kingdom, but unfortunately it was destroyed.

"One of the only good memories of that place," she silently spoke walking down the long stairs, her faint footsteps echoing throughout the building. Midway down she went for a faster route, and that route was just simply jumping down the rest of the stairs. Not thinking much of it she jumped up and let gravity take over. It exactly took her a few second to land softly on the floor and continued her way towards the exit.

The chilly morning breeze being the first thing to greet her as the doors closed behind her. The strands of hair in her nape standing up from such chilly temperature. She robbed the expose part, and sighed hoping that her body would adjust quickly.

The morning was as quiet as it could be, with a few birds chirping here and there. The sun still not fully up, painted the sky with soft reds, and purple colors. It wouldn't be long until it fully was and the peaceful atmosphere would be broken by the other students. Walking as quietly as anyone could, she followed the pavement path to her new school building.

Even though it was still early, she knew the office would at least be open, as teachers had to arrive at least one or two hours earlier than the students to set up. Her cold gaze traveled towards the sky, thinking of nothing, as she followed the path. Even going as far as to ignore the presence of the person watching her from the tree lines.

 _ **~X~**_

Zero was just barely reaching his dorm after a tiring mission, when his gaze landed on a lonely figure. His face quickly contorting into a frown, making his eyebrows meet in the middle. After all who in their right mind would be out this early? As far as he knew, he was the only one given a mission the day before. So, there shouldn't be anyone up just yet.

As he and the figure came closer to one another, his body completely froze when he recognized that pure white cat mask.

 _It was_ _ **him**_

Zero silently stood watching as the boy, who had help him the day prior, walked calmly in the path that led to the school building. His head tilted if only the slightest towards the sky. He quickly noted that the boy was now carrying the same uniform that he and the rest of the elementary boy's wear.

He slowly turned his body as the white cat mask boy walked passed the tree he was on, and with no hesitation he began to follow him. Curious as to why he was roaming the school grounds this early. After all it wasn't every day that a student under their own will would be up this early and walking around the school campus.

As he followed him, he took his mask off and placed it carefully on a tree branch, and then continued to follow the boy. Who, by the way he was still looking up towards the sky, seemed to be in cloud nine and not quite paying much attention to his surroundings.

'It'll be fun to see if he really is as good as I think he is'

He smirked at the mere thought of leaving at least one mark on the boy's body. Quickening his pace, he stopped at least two trees away, and when the white masked boy became allying with him, he hurled himself towards him. The boy seemed to be still unaware of his presence making him confident that his plan was going to work.

When his body contacted the other boys', the boy used Zeros own momentum to pin him down to the cold pavement. His plan of catching him off guard going down the drain. He was a slightly surprised at the way the boy could pin him down with ease, as no other student had been able to do it. Thinking about it, Zero wondered just how in the heck the boy was able to pull of such act.

As he was coming up with an answer to his own question, the boy dug his knee into his back. Making him snap out of his thoughts. His hair was then roughly pulled, until his head was lifted into the air. He let out a small grunt of pain, and with all his strength he tried to get the boy off.

"Hm? Aren't you that boy I helped last time," Zero stopped struggling, as the boy's cold voice reached his ears, and as he let him go from his grasp. Turning his body around he pushed himself to sit up right, rubbing his wrist to relieve the tension in his muscle.

"Glad to see you remember me," he sarcastically said, while the boy extended his hand to him. With no hesitation, he accepted the hand and was pulled up to stand his full height. His being slightly taller than the boys'.

"Shiro" he suddenly spoke

"What?"

"Names' Shiro Neko"

"Ah. Um…. names Zero," he quickly added, shaking Shiro's hand that was still in his grasp. Letting go, he couldn't stop from thinking how his hand was so smooth. After all most boys don't usually have such soft and smooth hands. The atmosphere turned awkward, well at least to Zero.

"Question, where are you going so early in the morning?"

"School building"

"Are you a transfer student?"

"You seem livelier than the day before," Shiro stated, looking at him through his mask. Zero slightly blushed, something very uncharacteristic of him. He nervously rubbed the back of his nape, something that helped him get back to character.

"Yeah…. thank you for that," Shiro only nodded accepting his gratitude.

"Anyways since school doesn't start until one hour, and the building itself is pretty far why don't we walk together?" he proposed bluntly, Shiro remained quiet and once again nodded his head to agree. Shiro didn't know why he had agreed with Zero, but went along with it anyways.

They both began the journey towards the school building, neither talking or trying to break the silence between them. Shiro wasn't good at talking, at least that's what Zero understood from their small conversation. Not that he minded anyways, he preferred people that were quiet rather than loud.

Fine mostly kept her gaze glued to the front, and in occasions glance over at Zero, who had a rather cold gaze in compare to his fear one from the day before. It was kind of interesting in a way, but she didn't really care. At least not for now.

The silent atmosphere dragged on until they reached the school. It was big, at least four floors tall with a rooftop with waist high railing. The school building was a soft cream color, with windows everywhere.

"Surprised?" Zero asked, as he looked at Shiro. She looked at away from the building, and shook her head.

"It seemed like you were" she shrugged in response. Nothing really surprised her anymore, and just another stupid building in no way would. After all she wasn't the happy for everything girl anymore. That person was dead, and it had been dead a long time ago.

"Since you're new I'll show you around" She nodded and followed Zero into the school building. As he explained where everything led, and where everything was, Fine made sure to carefully look for any quick escape routes. She a found a few, and since there were windows everywhere, it wouldn't be hard to escape from them.

"The office is on the first floor, and since you're new and school is about to start I'll walk you there" like every response she only nodded, and followed him down the stairs. Her quick navigation skills allowing her to memorize each and every place, Zero had showed her. He was a nice boy, even after he tried to attack her she knew he didn't have any bad intentions. He probably wanted to know if her strength was real and not just fluff.

Just when both students reached the office, a bell went off. The sound echoing throughout the halls.

"Seems like class has started. I'm off, it was nice talking to you" nodding at each other, they went their separate ways.

Fine slid the door open and walked right in. A man with formal clothes greeted her.

"Good morning what can I help you with?" His voice was cheery, and a bit high pitch.

"New student"

"Ah you must be Shiro Neko correct?" She nodded, answering his question without having to open her mouth.

"Well Shiro, here is your schedule. I hope you enjoy it here" saying nothing, Fine turned around and walked out the office. Closing the door, she gave the paper a quick once over, before stuffing it into her bag. Putting her hands into the shorts' pockets she began to casually walk over to the stairs and to her new classroom.

Her new teacher was just as or maybe even more eccentric than the office man. Her hair was in a messy bun, with a few of her dark strands falling into her face. Her eyes were bright, and quite big. So, when Fine turned her cold gaze towards her, she could notice how shock she was.

"Hi, I am Yazuki your new teacher, why don't we introduce you to the class" Fine nodded, and both quietly walked towards the door. As if forgetting something to say to Shiro Yazuki sensei stopped just before she opened the door, and with the quietest voice spoke

"You should take off that mask" Fine coldly glared at her and shook her head. Yazuki who became frightened after her cold glare decided to just drop the topic.

' _What a scary boy,'_ she thought as she walked into her classroom with Shiro walking right behind her.

"Good morning class, as you can see we have a new student please treat him well. Please introduce yourself," Fine looked towards the classroom one of her hands still buried in one of her packets. Her emotionless gaze traveling from one corner of the room to the other. When she spotted what she needed she closed her eyes and did as the teacher asked.

"Shiro Neko," everyone erupted into whispers at her short and cold introduction. Her mask being another topic the students whispered about.

"Why is he wearing a mask?"

"He seems pretty scary"

"His voice was cold"

"He probably got kicked out of his old school"

"Why a cat mask?"

"Don't you think he's actually kind of cute"

The whispering got more and more loud, until Yazuki sensei hushed them.

"Now that Shiro kun has introduced himself, why don't we find him a seat. Hm let's see..." Yazuki sensei looked left to right until she found an open space.

"There, why don't you seat next to Zero kun," hearing that name Fine snapped her gaze towards the boy who was sitting at the furthest corner of the room next to a window, with eyes slightly wide. They locked eye contact for only the briefest of moments, until Fine broke it off and only nodded her head. The class watched as she walked towards her seat with no hesitation and sat right next to Zero.

"Well seems like you ended up in my class"

"Seems like it," the class looked at them their eyes big and wide. Even Yazuki sensei couldn't believe what was happening. Both Fine and Zero noticed their stares and with a glare from them both the class turned away and hid behind their books. Even Yazuki sensei.

"Well class since we have a new student, this period will be a free one, please do whatever you want," Sensei said after clearing her throat and regaining composure. Right after her announcement she hurriedly walked to door and left.

Fine looked at the teacher as she sped away from the classroom. All the other students remained frozen when they realized they were left behind by their sensei. Their bodies tensed even more, when Fine got up from her seat and began to walk. As if could be even more possible, their bodies completely froze when Zero got up himself to follow Shiro. They both walked side to side towards the exit, not turning even once to look at the icicle students.

 _ **~X~**_

 _ **Sorry! My summer break just started and I was so worried about finals, that I had no time to write. I hope this chapter can compensate for my lack of an update.**_

 _ **~Phoenix**_


End file.
